Starry Night
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Sebab aku tahu kau adalah bagian terpenting dariku" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.12 : Kiss Me and You will know how important I am**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Starry Night**

 **A fanfic by peachpeach**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T+**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _When I'm spending a night of tears, be my light._

 _I'll be your light on your nervous nights too._

 _[_ _ **Starry Night – Onew SHINee featuring Lee Jin Ah**_ _]_

.

.

"Min Yoongi, _ireona_ …" Satu tepukan pelan dirasakan Min Yoongi pada bahunya pagi ini, ia mengerjap pelan sebelum semua kesadarannya terkumpul dan mendapati Seokjin—teman satu rumahnya—sedang membuka tirai kamarnya lebar-lebar. Seokjin tampak sedang mematikan _heater_ ketika Yoongi menguap kecil di atas ranjangnya sembari menarik lengan _sweater_ nya sampai menyembunyikan seluruh tangannya.

"Mandi, lalu sarapan…" Pintu kamarnya ditutup dengan suara pelan oleh Seokjin, dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang sekarang terduduk di atas ranjang empuknya sembari menatap butiran salju yang masih menutupi ranting-ranting pohon yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Senin pagi di pertangahan bulan Januari yang dingin dan serba putih, jelas bukan favorit Yoongi untuk memulai hari. Ia menghela napas pelan, pandangannya kemudian beralih pada kalender yang berdiri bersama beberapa pigura foto di atas nakas. Pandangan matanya mendadak sayu ketika ia menyadari sesuatu saat menatap kalender.

"Ah, sudah begitu lama ya? Dan, hidupku masih saja _stagnan_ seperti ini…" Ia mengulum sebuah senyum tipis sebelum beranjak untuk mandi. Seokjin bisa saja muncul kembali saat ia tak kunjung turun untuk sarapan. Maka, dengan langkah yang diseret malas, Yoongi segera menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan kenangan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memulai kembali aktivitas monotonnya seperti biasa.

Yoongi baru muncul di meja makan lima belas menit kemudian, sedangkan Seokjin masih betah mengunyah sebuah apel merah sembari membaca jurnal. Pemuda yang lebih tua dari Yoongi hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Yoongi yang mulai duduk di atas kursi dan mengolesi _toast_ buatan Seokjin dengan jeli stroberi.

"Ada janji konsultasi hari ini?" Tanya Seokjin membuka percakapan pagi mereka. Yoongi hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya pada layar ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan deretan surat elektronik yang Yoongi harus baca atau sekedar menghapus pesan iklan dan _spam_ sambil terus mengunyah sarapannya. Seokjin menghela napas pelan melihat Yoongi yang masih terus diam saat sarapan. Tiga tahun ia telah hidup di bawah satu atap dengan Yoongi, tapi nyatanya ia sama saja seperti hidup sendiri. Seokjin ingat, dulu Yoongi menawarinya untuk berbagi uang sewa rumah dengannya ketika ia baru saja pindah ke Seoul dan sedang mencari tempat tinggal. Di tahun kedua, Namjoon—kekasihnya—sempat menawari Seokjin untuk tinggal bersama, tapi ia menolak. Alasannya hanya satu, ia hanya ingin membuat Yoongi mau lebih terbuka dan tidak murung sepanjang dua puluh empat jam. Yoongi selalu memendam segala sesuatunya sendiri, menurut Seokjin. Entah hanya anggapannya saja atau bukan, yang jelas Yoongi seperti membatasi dirinya sendiri untuk bisa dekat dengan orang lain, termasuk Seokjin.

"Jadwal konsultasimu sampai sore ?" Pertanyaan Seokjin lagi-lagi mengalihkan fokus Yoongi dari sarapannya, "Iya, ada evaluasi penggunaan obat juga sore nanti dengan departemen Farmasi dan Psikiatri. Kenapa memangnya ?"

"Kulkas kita kosong, dan sudah jadwalnya untuk belanja kebutuhan bulanan. Jika kau sibuk, aku bisa pergi dengan Namjoon nanti sore, kebetulan kami sedang _off_ hari ini. Mau titip sesuatu di luar _list_?" Mereka memang punya jadwal bergantian untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan. Sejak awal Seokjin tinggal dengan Yoongi, mereka sepakat menulis _list_ kebutuhan selama satu bulan ke depan dan menyisihkan sebagian uang mereka di awal bulan untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Yoongi tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menghabiskan sisa jus jeruk dalam gelasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Aku titip teh herbal seperti biasanya saja, _H_ _yung_. Belikan juga kayu manis ya?" Yoongi tampak mengeluarkan dompetnya dari dalam tas dan menarik beberapa lembar uang untuk di berikan kepada Seokjin.

"Aku pergi dulu, _H_ _yung_ …" Seokjin hanya menggumankan kata _'Iya'_ pelan saat Yoongi sudah berjalan ke depan pintu dan memakai sepatunya.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Dokter Min, pasien Anda untuk konsultasi hari ini sudah datang, dan ini datanya." Yoongi menangguk singkat saat perawatnya menyerahkan beberapa data dalam sebuah map folder berwarna bening. Manik sehitam jelaganya tampak tekun untuk membaca setiap data pasiennya hari ini, sampai keningnya berkerut di lembar kedua dan menemukan sebuah nama di sana.

"Park…Jimin," suara Yoongi terdengar begitu lirih saat menyebut sebuah nama yang tertulis di atas kertas berisi data. Ia kemudian mendongak dari data yang sedang ia tekuni dan mendapati perawat yang bekerja dengannya masih berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya sejenak, menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan mengulum sebuah senyum profesional.

"Baiklah, tolong persilahkan pasien masuk…" Perawatnya mengangguk, kemudian berlalu dari depan Yoongi untuk memanggil nama pasien Yoongi untuk konsultasi hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Min…" Yoongi menahan napasnya sejenak ketika seorang pemuda dengan masker menutupi wajah kelelahannya dan menyapa formal dirinya dengan suara serak. Yoongi menarik napas lewat hidung, dan membuangnya perlahan lewat celah bibirnya, kemudian ia mengulum sebuah senyum profesional sekali lagi.

"Silahkan duduk, Park Jimin- _ssi_ —" _feline_ Yoongi membentuk sebuah garis bulan sabit yang apik di balik kacamata minusnya ketika senyumnya belum juga luntur. Pasiennya hanya mengangguk ringan, dan melepas maskernya. Maniknya ikut bergerak ketika Yoongi berjalan menuju dispenser, menyeduh secangkir teh yang harumnya menggelitik saraf _olfaktori_ nya dan menimbulkan perasaan tenang.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Cangkir keramik berwarna putih yang elegan sudah di letakkan di depan Jimin, uapnya masih mengepul dan mengundang Jimin untuk menggenggam permukaan cangkirnya.

"Saya kemari karena keluhan insomnia, _uisanim_. Sudah hampir dua bulan…" Jimin berdeham sedikit, membersihkan suaranya yang serak karena flu dan separuh tidak nyaman kepada Yoongi. Kemudian ia mengangkat cangkir teh dan mulai menyesapnya pelan. Hangatnya teh yang menuruni kerongkongannya membuat seluruh sarafnya terasa rileks seketika.

"Anda sedang flu?" tanya Yoongi sembari menautkan jemarinya sendiri di atas meja dan Jimin mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Yoongi. Maniknya masih setia mengamati wajah kelelahan pasiennya. Ada kantung mata yang terlihat jelas pada wajah Jimin.

"Seharusnya ada _antihistamin_ di dalam obat flu Anda, dan _antihistamin_ membantu anda tidur lebih cepat untuk beberapa hari semenjak Anda terserang flu…"

"Ya, saya pikir juga demikian Min- _uisa_. Tapi nyatanya _antihistamin_ hanya membuat saya tertidur sebentar, lalu bangun lagi dengan rasa lelah. Itu sangat mengganggu konsentrasi saya ketika bekerja. Ah, saya membawa obatnya, _uisanim_ …" Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa _blister_ obat dari dalam tasnya, dan membiarkan Yoongi mengevaluasi obat yang sudah dua hari ia konsumsi.

Yoongi tampak serius mengamati obat-obatan yang di berikan Jimin. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mempersilakan pasiennya untuk menuju sebuah bilik khusus untuk pemeriksaan. "Mari, saya periksa terlebih dahulu…"

Jimin diam saja ketika Yoongi bekerja untuk mengukur tekanan darahnya, atau bahkan membuka kancing kemejanya untuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya lewat stetoskop. Tangan Yoongi terasa hangat ketika menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang sedikit menggigil karena demam ringan akibat flu. Sentuhan ringan dari Yoongi entah mengapa terasa begitu familiar bagi dirinya. Yoongi melepas stetoskopnya, kemudian mempersilakan Jimin untuk turun dan kembali mengikutinya.

"Tekanan darah Anda rendah, Park Jimin- _ssi_ …ritme jantung Anda juga terdengar tidak teratur," Yoongi menulis beberapa angka dan kata untuk melengkapi _assesment_ pada _medical record_ milik Jimin yang dipegangnya, "—itu wajar, orang-orang dengan gangguan tidur seperti Anda pasti mengalami gejala yang sama. Pekerjaan Anda sebagai fotografer, bukan? Apakah dalam kurun waktu sebelum keluhan insomnia, Anda pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh?"

"Ya, saya bekerja sebagai fotografer untuk NOAA dan dua minggu yang lalu saya pergi ke perairan Filipina untuk sebuah proyek penelitian rutin. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan keluhan insomnia saya ?"

"Tentu, penyebab insomnia bisa dari gangguan ritmik jantung yang terjadi. Contohnya seperti _jet lag_ atau kondisi cuaca serta perubahan ketinggian daerah tempat tinggal juga bisa mempengaruhi. Selain itu juga, penyebab lain bisa karena kondisi hormon, kondisi kesehatan, atau bahkan kondisi psikologis seseorang…" Yoongi tersenyum tipis di akhir penjelasan singkatnya, membuat Jimin diam-diam menambahkan ' _senyum Dokter Min_ ' sebagai salah satu favoritnya.

"Ada keluhan lain selain insomnia, Park Jimin- _ssi_?"

" _Uisanim_ bilang, insomnia bisa terjadi karena kondisi psikologis pasien," Jimin memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—sebenarnya, selama hampir dua bulan ini, saya juga seperti melihat kilas balik sebuah peristiwa setiap saya tidur. Tapi semuanya masih kabur, hanya saya yang terlihat jelas dalam kilasan itu. Ada satu orang yang selalu muncul dalam kilasan masa lalu itu, tapi saya tidak tahu siapa…" Yoongi mengerjap sebentar, mencerna pelan-pelan keluhan Jimin, sedangkan ujung sepatunya kini sudah mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan karpet halus yang melapisi lantai ruang kerjanya. Ketika Yoongi mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya, itu berarti ia sedang mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Beruntung, Jimin tidak melihat dan suara ketukannya teredam lewat permukaan halus karpet.

"Mungkin…itu terjadi karena Anda perlahan-lahan mulai mengingat sesuatu di masa lalu. Apakah Anda pernah mengalami kecelakaan atau operasi pada bagian kepala sebelumnya dan mengakibatkan beberapa ingatan Anda hilang ?"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu saya memang pernah mengalami kecelakaan Min- _uisanim_. Saya koma hampir dua minggu dan saat sadar saya tidak bisa mengingat apapun…" Kata demi kata meluncur mulus lewat celah bibir Jimin, dan Yoongi masih mendengarkan semua keluhannya. Jimin mengangkat cangkirnya kembali, dan menyesap sisa teh yang sudah tak hangat seperti tadi. Sama seperti atmosfer yang melingkupi mereka berdua kali ini. Seperti ada selubung tipis yang dibangun diantara mereka dan membatasi keduanya hanya dalam lingkup yang sangat terbatas.

"Kalau begitu, kita perlu pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk memastikan apakah memori Anda kembali terkumpul dan merencanakan jadwal terapi lanjutan. Saya tidak bisa memberikan obat apapun hari ini, karena Anda masih harus menghabiskan obat flu yang berisi antihistamin selama beberapa hari ke depan. Tindakan terapi kognitif akan segera di jadwalkan…" Yoongi kemudian bangun dari kursinya untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari. Ia kembali dengan sebuah _paper bag_ sederhana dan menyerahkannya kepada Jimin.

"Cobalah untuk minum tehnya menjelang tidur. Saya juga menyertakan lilin aromaterapi di dalamnya. Kurangi pekerjaan Anda terlebih dahulu sampai pola tidur Anda membaik. Konsumsi buah-buahan akan lebih baik, pisang salah satu pilihan yang tepat untuk keluhan insomnia. Jauhi rokok, kafein dan alkohol ya…" Jimin meraih _paper bag_ yang diberikan oleh Yoongi, "—Anda bisa mengatur jadwal terapi dan konsultasi pada perawat, ini kartu nama saya untuk disimpan. Jika ada keluhan tambahan yang sifatnya mendadak dan darurat, Anda bisa menghubungi saya."

"Terima kasih, Min- _uisanim_ …kalau begitu, saya pamit." Jimin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk sebuah jabat tangan kepada Yoongi dan diterima Yoongi dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Senang bisa membantu Anda, Park Jimin- _ssi_ …"

Jimin membalas senyum Yoongi sebelum memakai maskernya kembali dan berlalu dari ruangan Yoongi. Tapi kemudian, pemuda Park tersebut berhenti sesaat sebelum ia menyentuh kenop pintu ruangan Yoongi dan membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah Yoongi setelah menurunkan posisi masker yang dikenakannya.

"Maaf, Min- _uisanim_ …apakah, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan kilat penasaran yang jelas, kemudian ia hanya mendapat sebuah gelengan pelan dari dokternya hari ini.

"Belum, kita baru bertemu hari ini Jimin- _ssi_ …" Satu desahan kecewa meluncur dari celah bibir Jimin, "Ah, maafkan aku kalau begitu _uisanim_ …" kemudian ia kembali mengulum sebuah senyum dan pamit undur diri.

Jimin menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian membuka _paper bag_ yang diberikan Yoongi kepadanya sembari berjalan menuju loket administrasi. Ada satu toples kecil berisi daun-daun kering yang anehnya sangat familiar untuknya. Juga ada beberapa lilin aromaterapi dengan lavender kering pada sisi dindingnya.

"Dapat apa?" Jimin nyaris melompat kaget ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan keras. Ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia lupa jika mengajak Taehyung—partnernya—untuk menemaninya.

"Teh herbal dan lilin aromaterapi…" Ujar Jimin sembari berjalan bersisian dengan Taehyung menuju loket.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong dokternya cantik? Dari nama yang terpajang di papannya, sepertinya cantik." Taehyung bertanya dengan nada main-main, lengkap dengan muka konyolnya.

"Cantik, tangannya halus…" kelakar Jimin dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti. Ia menyerahkan kartu debitnya ketika petugas di loket administasi menyerahkan selembar kertas rincian biaya.

"Sialan ! Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan Park! Roknya berapa senti di atas lutut? Dapat nomer teleponnya tidak?" bisik Taehyung penuh provokasi. Sedangkan Jimin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan sembari berjalan menuju bangku panjang di depan loket dan menunggu proses pembayarannya selesai.

"Kau sudah punya Jungkook, kenapa masih saja bertanya soal orang lain, _eh_? Dan, maaf membuatmu kecewa Tuan Kim. Tapi, Dokter Min itu laki-laki…" Taehyung mengerjap sebentar, sebelum memukul bahu Jimin dengan lumayan keras dan membuat Jimin meringis nyeri.

"Brengsek, ku kira kau _straight_ Park! Ternyata sama homonya juga denganku!" Jimin tertawa pelan dari balik maskernya, bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka memberi pandangan aneh karena tawanya yang terlalu keras.

"Dokter Min cantik meskipun dia laki-laki, dan percaya atau tidak…dia seperti definisi sesungguhnya dari _Snow White_ di dalam buku dongeng. Ah, satu lagi…sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Dimana ?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas setiap yang ia lakukan selalu menimbulkan perasaan familiar yang menyenangkan. Mungkin, ia pernah menjadi orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku di kehidupan yang lalu…"

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Aspirin menjadi pelarian Yoongi ketika ia sampai rumah dan kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Setelah sesi konsultasinya dengan Park Jimin, sisa hari Yoongi menjadi kacau. Evaluasi pemakaian obat yang ia hadiri sore tadi hanya seperti angin lalu yang sama sekali tidak bisa Yoongi pahami. Ia meneguk lagi air dingin dari gelasnya, kemudian terbatuk keras saat tersedak air yang diminumnya. Seokjin tidak pulang, mungkin menginap di apartemen Namjoon dan Yoongi bersyukur untuk itu. Ia bisa sendirian di rumah, tanpa perlu risih diikuti pandangan khawatir dari Seokjin.

Yoongi menyeret tungkainya dengan berat menuju meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Ia memijat pelan pelipisnya yang masih sakit, kemudian menghela napas berat. Pikirannya melayang pada banyak peristiwa. Peristiwa yang juga menyeret nama Park Jimin di dalamnya.

.

' _Jimin tidak mungkin mengingatmu setelah sadar, Yoongi-_ ssi _. Jadi, menyerahlah.'_

' _Hubungan sesama laki-laki itu tabu, dan Jimin akan menikah dengan seorang gadis baik-baik.'_

' _Entah kami harus bersyukur atau tidak mengenai kecelakaan ini, tapi satu hal baik terjadi hari ini.'_

' _Jadi kami mohon, menjauhlah dari putra kami. Anda orang yang berpendidikan tinggi, jelas tahu mana yang buruk dan mana yang baik.'_

.

Ingin rasanya Yoongi menangis keras-keras untuk mengeluarkan semua beban yang terasa menghimpit dadanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menangis lagi hanya karena terpaksa menyerah. Ingatan yang sudah ia simpan jauh di dalam sudut kecil memori otaknya kembali berputar menuju kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Yoongi bahkan merasa semua visualisasi hari itu terasa sangat nyata sekarang. Ambulans, Jimin yang berlumuran darah, ruang perawatan intensif, dan kata-kata orang tua Jimin untuk pergi dari kehidupan putra mereka.

.

' _Yoongi, berpisah bukan berarti kalian sudah berhenti saling mencintai. Tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk berhenti saling menyakiti satu sama lain.'_

 _._

Yoongi mengerang pelan, kemudian menyugar helaian _raven_ nya ke belakang. Ia meraih ponselnya di dalam saku celana kerjanya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang. Jemarinya mengetuk permukaan meja dengan tidak sabar, dan ia hampir memekik ketika seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Syukurlah Anda menjawab panggilan saya, Park Seungjun- _ssi_ …" Yoongi mendengar figur di seberang _line_ telepon tertawa pelan sebelum menanggapinya.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang melakukan kunjungan rutin…Dan, bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk menggunakan _banmal_ saja ? Kita seumuran ngomong-ngomong."

"Ah, maaf…tapi Anda tahu jika saya merasa tidak nyaman dengan menggunakan _banmal_ kepada rekan kerja," Yoongi mendengar Seungjun berdeham pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung, kemudian ia menarik napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "—apakah Anda memiliki jadwal konsultasi selama dua minggu ke depan ?"

Seungjun terdiam sejenak, mungkin mengingat-ingat jadwalnya sekama dua minggu ke depan, dan itu semakin membuat Yoongi cemas dengan jawaban yang akan ia terima.

"Ya, satu kasus _DV, mysophobia,_ dansatu kasus _anxiety disorders_. Ada apa memangnya ?" Yoongi menghela napas dengan berat, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusap wajahnya yang kelelahan. Ia jarang sekali mengatasi masalah _DV_ atau kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, jelas ia kurang percaya diri untuk mengatasi kasus tersebut. Yoongi sering mendapatkan kasus untuk _anxiety disorders_ , mungkin saja Seungjun mau bertukar dengannya.

"—Min Yoongi- _ssi_ ?" Suara berat Seungjun kembali menarik kesadarannya kembali ke permukaan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Seungjun- _ssi_ …Saya pikir, kita bisa bertukar pasien untuk dua minggu ke depan? Saya memiliki pasien dengan kasus insomnia kronis, mungkin bisa di tukar dengan salah satu pasien Anda?" Ia mencoba bernegosiasi. Ia jelas tidak ingin label profesionalnya terganggu hanya karena bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Min Yoongi- _ssi_. Pasienku sudah menjalani terapi sebanyak tiga kali, akan sangat tidak etis jika memindahkan jadwal konsultasi mereka kepada dokter lain. Yah, Anda mungkin tahu soal kenyamanan pasien…" Hati Yoongi mencelos mendengar keputusan final dari Seungjun. Ia ingin mengumpat, tapi kemudian ia sadar jika ia masih tersambung dengan Seungjun yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Oh, baiklah…maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, Seungjun- _ssi_. Selamat malam." Sambungan telepon kemudian berakhir setelah Seungjun menjawab salamnya dan kepala Yoongi semakin pening.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Min Yoongi menyerah saat rekanan dokternya sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa di ajak untuk bertukar pasien. Saat hasil _polysomnograph_ dari laboratorium keluar, Yoongi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjalankan prosedur terapi terjadwal selama beberapa minggu ke depan.

Ia baru saja bisa bernapas lega ketika hasil laboratorium _post-test_ menunjukkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan untuk perbaikan pola tidur Jimin yang kacau dan itu berarti jadwalnya untuk menangani Jimin selesai saat kalender di mejanya menunjukkan angka lima pada bulan Maret.

"Selamat siang, Min- _uisanim_ …" Yoongi sedikit terkejut ketika Jimin muncul di depan pintu ruang kerjanya saat ia sibuk memeriksa beberapa _medical record_ milik pasien-pasiennya. Terapi Jimin sudah menunjukkan perbaikan secara signifikan mulai dari awal bulan Maret. Kemunculan Jimin setelah jadwal terapi dan konsultasinya selesai siang hari ini sama sekali bukan yang diinginkan Yoongi, tapi sekali lagi ia harus bersembunyi di balik topeng profesionalitas. Yoongi mengulum sebuah senyum dan mengalihkan atensinya kepada Jimin yang telah duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Sebelah tangannya membawa sesuatu yang familiar, tapi Yoongi tidak tahu apa.

"Apa ada keluhan lagi, Jimin- _ssi_ ?" tanya Yoongi. Jemarinya saling bertaut erat di bawah meja, "—Saya pikir terapi Anda telah selesai pada tanggal lima Maret lalu, dan ini sudah lewat sembilan hari omong-omong."

"Ah, tidak…saya kemari hanya ingin mengunjungi Anda. _Uisanim_ pasti belum makan siang. Saya kebetulan berhenti di sebuah _bakery_ dan membeli ini untuk _uisanim_ …" _Wonderland Bakery,_ tertulis dengan apik pada bagian atas kotak yang dibawa oleh Jimin. Tangan Yoongi gemetaran ketika merasakan tekstur halus permukaan kotak yang dominan dengan warna putih dan dihias oleh huruf-huruf lucu penyusun kata dengan warna merah muda yang lembut serta elegan. Ia bahkan menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik ketika satu potong _cheese cake_ dengan taburan remahan biskuit _oreo_ terlihat. _Oh, cobaan apa lagi ini ?!_ —batin Yoongi. Jimin bahkan masih membelikannya kue kesukaan Yoongi ketika pemuda tersebut dalam kondisi amnesia seperti sekarang.

"Min- _uisanim_ ?" Jimin berusaha memanggil Yoongi ketika figur dalam balutan jas dokternya itu masih tergugu melihat sepotong _cheese cake_ yang ia bawa sebagai bingkisan dan ucapan terima kasih.

"Y-Ya ?" Yoongi mencicit dengan suara lirih. Ia merasa jika pasokan oksigen di dalam ruangannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang.

"Maaf jika saya lancang memberikan bingkisan. Maaf juga jika Anda tidak menyukai pilihan saya. Saya hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai rasa terima kasih untuk jasa Anda membantu saya untuk pulih dari keluhan insomnia…"

Yoongi berdeham untuk menghilangkan atmosfir canggung dan mengembalikan dirinya ke dalam mode profesional yang memuakkan, "Ah tidak, terima kasih untuk bingkisannya…"

Kening Jimin berkerut, sedikit heran melihat perubahan ekspresi Yoongi yang terlalu cepat. Bukankah Yoongi tadi tampak seperti orang yang hampir pingsan? Kenapa sekarang ia bisa kembali mengulum sebuah senyum untuknya?

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu waktu bekerja Anda _uisanim_ ," Jimin berdiri, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk sebuah jabat tangan ke arah Yoongi, "—Terima kasih sekali lagi, _uisanim_ …saya pamit kalau begitu."

"Ya, terima kasih kembali Jimin- _ssi_ …senang bisa membantu Anda." Sebuah senyum dari keduanya mengakhiri pertemuan siang hari Jimin di bulan Maret yang masih saja terasa dingin.

Ketika pintu ruangan Yoongi tertutup, Jimin buru-buru meraih ponsel dalam saku jaketnya. Ia mendial nomer ponsel Taehyung dan menunggu panggilannya di jawab.

"Carikan aku informasi mengenai Min Yoongi. Sekarang."

"Woah, _chill_ Park Jimin…ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bernapsu sekali dengan doktermu?" Jimin menangkap nada ejekan dari kalimat Taehyung, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"Carikan saja, Kim ! Kirimkan datanya segera padaku." Jimin mematikan sambungan teleponnya sebelum Taehyung sempat mengumpat dan mengutuknya menjadi batu. Ia menyugar helaian _ash grey_ -nya dengan tambahan geraman frustasi dari bibirnya. Ia yakin jika Yoongi pernah menjadi seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya, tapi ia tidak punya petunjuk tentang seberapa penting Min Yoongi sehingga menimbulkan perasaan aneh yang familiar untuknya. Kenapa pula Yoongi selalu menghindar ketika ia mencoba bertanya tentang sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi kepadanya ?

Pernah suatu hari saat jadwal terapinya, Jimin baru menyadari jika jari manis Yoongi dilingkari dengan posesif sebuah cincin berwarna hitam. Jimin tahu jika itu _zirkonium_ , salah satu logam terkuat di dunia. Jika cincin tersebut melingkari jari manis Yoongi, berarti dokternya sedang dalam hubungan yang serius dengan seseorang. Menikah, mungkin ? Atau, baru sampai tahap pertunangan ?

' _Anda sudah menikah, Min-_ uisanim ?' kala itu Jimin bertanya dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari Yoongi.

'Jika _yang Anda tanyakan adalah cincin ini, ini hanya sebagai aksesoris semata._ ' Tidak. Jimin yakin itu bukan sekedar aksesoris yang tampak indah melingkari jari lentik Yoongi. Tidak ada orang yang membeli cincin _zirkonium_ hanya untuk sebagai aksesoris. Logam _zirkonium_ sangat sulit di dapatkan di Korea.

Jimin membanting pintu Range Rover-nya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia perlu sampai di apartemennya dengan segera, membongkar seluruh kartu memori kameranya jika perlu. Insomnianya memang sudah sembuh, tapi tidak dengan amnesianya. Ia perlu mencari petunjuk tentang siapa Yoongi di kehidupannya sebelum peristiwa kecelakaan itu merenggut seluruh ingatannya.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Ketika sampai di apartemennya, Jimin dengan cepat mengganti _passcode_ pintu supaya Ibunya tidak langsung masuk dan menyeretnya untuk datang ke acara perjodohan konyol selama setahun terakhir. Siang ini ia hanya ingin fokus mencari petunjuk siapa Yoongi dan apa yang disembunyikan orang tuanya mengenai kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu. Ia nyaris membanting pintu ruang kerjanya, kemudian dengan cepat menarik sebuah laci pada deretan ke dua meja kerjanya.

Ada banyak sekali kartu memori yang kapasitasnya sudah penuh, di sudutnya tertempel kertas label kecil yang menyantumkan tahun habis pakai kartu memorinya. Saat awal melihatnya usai kembali ke rumah, Jimin menyangka itu hanya tumpukan _file_ pekerjaan—mengingat orang tuanya mengatakan jika ia merupakan fotografer untuk _National Geographic_. Ia mendesah lega ketika melihat tumpukan kartu memorinya tidak hilang.

Ia kemudian menyusun satu per satu kartu memori kameranya berdasarkan tahun sebelum menyalakan _macbook_ dan mulai memindah _file_ nya. Kening Jimin berkerut penuh konsentrasi saat layar macbook menampilkan gambar demi gambar hasil potretnya. Kebanyakan gambar yang ditampilkan baru jenis-jenis hewan laut, dari yang lazim sampai yang aneh. Ia hampir menyerah ketika tersisa dua kartu memori yang belum ia lihat isinya.

Dengan menghela napas dan segenap harapan, Jimin kembali menyusuri satu per satu tangkapan lensa kameranya yang berhasil tersimpan. Kali ini, isi dari kartu memori urutan kedua paling akhir, menampilkan alam Jeju- _do_ yang eksotis. Hamparan kebun jeruk, pantai, _sashimi_ , dan—tunggu! Bukankah itu Min Yoongi? _Slide_ memang berhenti pada foto figur yang menghabiskan waktu dengannya beberapa minggu terakhir ini untuk keperluan terapi. Gambar di layar _macbook_ nya kini menampilkan potret Yoongi dari samping, tersenyum begitu lebar dan tulus ketika sepiring _sashimi_ di letakkan di depannya. Hanya karena sepiring _sashimi_ segar, Yoongi bisa tersenyum begitu cantik dengan latar belakang matahari sore Jeju yang terbias lewat kaca restoran. Senyum yang berbeda dari yang ia lihat selama beberapa minggu ini.

Jimin masih terpaku mengamati potret Yoongi yang ia yakin diambil diam-diam. _Candid_ , seakan takut Yoongi marah ketika ia mengambil gambarnya saat itu. Kemudian jemarinya beralih untuk melihat foto berikutnya. Kali ini potret mereka berdua, diambil dengan pose Jimin merangkul bahu Yoongi yang tampak kesal diajak foto. Senyuman Jimin otomatis terbentuk ketika menyadari betapa manisnya pose mereka berdua.

Deretan foto lainnya terus berlanjut, menampilkan banyak sekali memori yang sanggup diabadikan dalam kepingan kecil kartu memori kamera milik Jimin, kebanyakan isinya tentang liburan mereka selama satu tahun. Jeju, Thailand, Paris, dan wilayah yang paling dekat sebagai destinasi liburan mereka adalah deretan warna-warni bangunan ikonik di Busan. Gambar berakhir pada satu foto saat kedua tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam erat. Keduanya sama-sama mengenakan cincin dengan warna hitam elegan dan terbuat dari logam _zirkonium_.

Jimin buru-buru menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Ia membongkar seluruh laci serta kotak penyimpanan untuk mencari cincin pasangan dari milik Yoongi. Ia menumpahkan semua isi laci, dan mengerang frustasi ketika tidak menemukan yang ia cari. Jimin menggigit bibirnya, dalam otaknya ia sudah menarik kesimpulan jika ia dan Yoongi pernah terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan romantis. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kartu memori terakhir yang ada di atas mejanya.

Kartu memori terakhir lebih banyak menampilkan Yoongi yang sibuk berbenah, Jimin pikir foto tersebut diambil ketika keduanya sepakat untuk hidup bersama dalam satu atap sebelum menikah. Terlihat tumpukan kardus di samping Yoongi yang sedang membawa pot bunga. Foto itu juga diambil diam-diam, kali ini bagian punggung Yoongi yang tertangkap lensa kamera Jimin. Foto berikutnya menampilkan banyak sudut rumah yang diabadikan. Dapur, ruang tengah, kamar, halaman belakang, semangkuk stroberi segar dan deretan pot kaktus mini. Foto kemudian berhenti pada potret Yoongi yang sedang terlelap dalam balutan selimut hangat dan menampilkan bahu pucatnya yang terlihat beberapa bercak keunguan. Helaian _raven_ nya terlihat berantakan seperti sarang burung, dan bibir merahnya tampak merekah ranum. Pipi Jimin otomatis panas melihat potret selanjutnya. Yoongi dengan kemeja kebesaran tampak duduk di atas pangkuannya. Mungkin saat itu mereka punya ide gila untuk memotret semua kegiatan mereka dan meletakkan kamera di atas _tripod_.

Ia belum selesai mengamati satu per satu potret dari kartu memori terakhir ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring dan menampilkan nama Taehyung disana, " _Yo_ , Jim…semuanya sudah ku kirim lewat _e-mail_. Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk menyampaikan secara langsung siapa Min Yoongi- _uisanim_ sebenarnya…"

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Yoongi baru saja keluar dari pintu ganda rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja malam ini, ketika Jimin sudah menunggunya dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada.

"Selamat malam, Min- _uisanim_ —" _feline_ Yoongi meruncing penuh curiga dan membuat Jimin mengulum sebuah senyum menawan yang menampilkan garis sabitnya, "—mhm, aku berpikir untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat jika tidak keberatan." Kali ini tidak ada tata bahasa penuh formalitas yang digunakan Jimin untuk bicara dengan Yoongi. Pemuda itu menggunakan _banmal_ , seakan sudah mengenal Yoongi sejak bayi.

"Kemana?" Sikap defensif Yoongi semakin menguat ketika senyum di bibir Jimin belum jua luntur.

"Sedikit jalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul di malam hari, mungkin? Ayolah Min- _uisanim_ , aku tahu kau pasti jenuh dengan pekerjaanmu hari ini. Aku akan sangat tersinggung jika kau menolak ajakanku…" Yoongi menggigit bibirnya sendiri, pegangannya pada tali tasnya juga menguat.

"T-tapi, mobilku—"

"Tenang, aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkan mobilmu ke rumah dengan selamat. Bagaimana? Setuju dengan tawaranku?" Negosiasi terakhir Jimin akhirnya membuat Yoongi menangguk pelan dan mengikuti Jimin.

Pikiran Yoongi mendadak _blank_ ketika Jimin melajukan mobilnya ke arah utara Seoul. Atmosfer di dalam mobil Jimin benar-benar tidak nyaman untuk Yoongi. Pemuda di sampingnya itu hanya terdiam dan fokus menyetir, tanpa berniat sama sekali mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Yoongi mengobrol. Senyum bulan sabitnya telah lenyap, berganti dengan raut wajah _stoic_ penuh dominasi yang membuat Yoongi enggan sekali untuk sekedar mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Apa sebenarnya yang pemuda itu inginkan darinya ?

.

' _Kau tahu apa hal yang mengejutkan tentang Min Yoongi ? Menurut catatan distrik, ia pernah tingga bersama seseorang bernama Park Jimin dan semuanya cocok dengan datamu.'_

.

Perkataan Taehyung seperti berulang otomatis saat ia mencoba untuk fokus menyetir dan tidak menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat. Kenapa Yoongi menyembunyikan kenyataan jika mereka pernah sedekat urat nadi? Apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut seluruh ingatannya?

Deru mesin mobil terhenti, menyadarkan lamunan Yoongi tentang prediksi apa saja yang mungkin Jimin akan lakukan kepadanya. Di luar terlihat gelap, hanya ada satu lampu jalan yang menerangi, dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk selain mereka berada pada daerah dengan ketinggian tanah yang berbeda dari daerah penuh hiruk-pikuk perkotaan. Mungkin mereka tengah berada di bawah kaki Gunung Bukhan.

"Ayo turun…langit sedang cerah, sayang sekali jika kita lewatkan." Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti Jimin untuk turun. Yoongi sedikit menggigil ketika angin malam pegunungan menerpa kulit terbukanya.

"Dingin ?" Yoongi mengangguk kecil, ia mengusap lengan atasnya sendiri dan kembali harus terkejut ketika Jimin menyampirkan jaketnya untuk melindungi Yoongi dari terpaan dingin angin malam. Yoongi mengalihkan atensinya kepada Jimin yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya. Kedua iris berbeda warna tersebut sama-sama menyelami makna di dalamnya ketika bertemu dalam satu garis lurus.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Min Yoongi ?" Jimin mendesah lelah, ia ingin meraih sisi wajah Yoongi, tapi pemuda Min tersebut menarik diri darinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita, Park Jimin- _ssi_. Jadi, tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan dari orang yang baru saja mengenalku selama beberapa minggu terakhir."

"Oh ya ? Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan hal ini padaku ?" Jimin meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah potret yang membuat bingkai _feline_ di balik kacamatanya membulat karena kaget.

"I-itu—"

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengingatmu karena kejadian yang menimpaku tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus pergi dan bersembunyi bukan?" Jimin mengamati Yoongi yang kini menghindar untuk menatapnya, "—cium aku Min Yoongi,"

" _Huh_ ?" Jimin meraih bahu Yoongi, memaksa pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai psikiater tersebut untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Cium aku. Cium aku, supaya aku tahu seberapa penting dirimu untukku."

Yoongi berdecih, kemudian tertawa remeh setelahnya. "Untuk apa kau tahu seberapa penting dirimu untukku? _Toh_ , pada akhirnya hubungan seperti kita tidak akan pernah berakhir baik. Menyerahlah, kau sudah melupakanku bukan? Akan sangat mudah bagimu setelah malam ini untuk melupakanku kembali…" Yoongi mendongak, menatap angkuh Jimin lewat obsidian miliknya.

Jimin mendengus, kemudian meraih cepat bagian belakang leher Yoongi dan mempertemukan kedua bilah bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan hangat di tengah dinginnya malam. Yoongi menegang dalam pelukan Jimin, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Jimin. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia menyerah. Membiarkan dirinya meleleh dalam dekap hangat Jimin.

Yoongi yang pertama kali menarik diri dari kecupan mereka sembari menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis, "Seberapa penting diriku untukmu, ataupun sebaliknya, ini tidak akan pernah berhasil. Kita—uhm !" Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jimin mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Menawan Yoongi dalam sebuah pagutan intim yang melelehkan akal sehat mereka. Cengkraman Yoongi pada bagian depan kemejamilik Jimin menguat saat lidah Jimin membelai langit-langit mulutnya dengan gerakan paling provokatif, menghancurkan segala tembok pertahanan Yoongi untuk menyerah, menjauh dan melupakan Jimin sepenuhnya.

"Aku memang belum mengingatmu, Min Yoongi." Jimin berbisik serak tepat di atas bibir Yoongi yang terbuka sembari mengais oksigen di sekitar mereka. "Tapi aku yakin, kau adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal, buat aku mengingat tentang kenangan kita. Jika ini terasa sulit untuk kita, ayo berjuang bersama. Jangan pernah lari lagi dan bersembunyi dariku…"

Yoongi memang bukan tipe orang yang gampang menangis, tapi begitu mendengar janji tulus seorang Park Jimin, rasanya mustahil jika tidak membiarkan satu tetes air matanya membasahi pipi.

"Maaf untuk yang pernah aku lakukan di masa lalu. Aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan masa depan secerah matahari musim semi, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk berjuang bersamamu…" Ibu jari Jimin menghapus air mata Yoongi dengan lembut. Ia juga melepas kacamata Yoongi yang berembun, mengecup kedua garis feline yang menawan, sebelum akhirnya mengulum sebuah senyum dan membawa Yoongi kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Oh ya, ku pikir insomniaku bukan karena _jet lag_ atau semacamnya," Yoongi mendongak, alisnya bertaut tanda penasaran, kemudian Jimin menjawab dengan sebuah senyum, "—pepatah Jepang mengatakan, jika kau tidak bisa tertidur di malam hari, itu artinya kau sedang ada dalam mimpi orang lain. Dan aku yakin, orang itu adalah kau. _Saranghanda_ , Min Yoongi…"

Tidak ada balasan verbal dari Yoongi, hanya pelukan erat yang mampu ia berikan untuk menjawab seluruh penyataan Jimin di bawah gemerlapnya langit penuh bintang. Dalam hati, ia diam-diam berjanji untuk dirinya sendiri, ia akan menjadi cahaya bagi malam-malam yang akan ia lalui bersama Jimin.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

[ **Glosarium** ]

 **NOAA** ( _National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration_ ) : bagian riset tentang kelautan dari _National Geographics Society_. Mereka punya fotografer setiap akan melakukan riset, riset biasanya bekerja sama dengan WHOI _Ocean Life Institute_.

 **DV** ( _Domestic Violance_ ) : Nama lain dari tindakan Kekerasan dalam Rumah Tangga (KDRT). Para korban Dv yang sampai mengalami trauma, biasanya diterapi secara berkala.

 _ **Mysophobia**_ __: Phobia atau ketakutan berlebih terhadap kontaminasi, sehingga penderitanya biasanya sangat menghindari kontak dengan permukaan benda tertentu. Yang sudah baca Ten Count pasti familiar. ^^

 _ **Anxiety Disorder**_ __: Gangguan kecemasan. Anxiety disorder sendiri di bagi menjadi beberapa sub. Seperti _Obsesive Compulsive Disorders_ dll.

 _ **Polysomnograph :**_ Sebuah alat yang mendeteksi pola tidur pada pasien insomnia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
